24fandomcom-20200223-history
Day 8: 7:00pm-8:00pm
| code = 8AFF04 | author = Chip Johannessen & Patrick Harbinson | director = Milan Cheylov }} President Hassan takes temporary residence in the CTU New York building in the aftermath of the motorcade bombing. Uranium-235 particles are discovered on the dead body of Davros, indicating that his organization has possession of weapons-grade nuclear material. A damaged Renee Walker returns and is given an undercover assignment in the Russian mob, but not everyone thinks she's ready. Episode guide An extended version of this episode was released on DVD and Blu-ray. The added scene is indicated in italics. * A CTU agent tells that they found a key card on Meredith Reed. Hastings confronts her about it and she says Omar Hassan gave it to her. * Hastings calls , who admits to having an affair with Reed and giving her the access card. * calls Davros and lets him know that his brother admitted to the affair and is worried the set up will be revealed. Davros says his brother will be dead before the hour is up. * meets outside with Kevin Wade and asks what he wants. He says he needs a place to stay and Walsh gives him a key to her apartment. * A security guard tells there is a possible bomb in the UN and they are evacuating her and Hassan. Farhad Hassan calls Davros to let him know his brother is leaving the building. * tells the officer that the threat is going down now and he can either help or stand there. Jack is talking to Chloe who tells him the UN was evacuated for a possible bomb. Jack immediately figures that it is a trap and the bomb is in Hassan's motorcade and tells Cole Ortiz that he needs to stop that vehicle or Hassan is a dead man. Cole manages to collide with Hassan's vehicle and both of their vehicles explode and flip over. President Taylor's motorcade is moving through the area. Chief of Staff Rob Weiss is questioning Brian Hastings on what exactly happened. Hasting explains and Rob says Hastings should've been more aware and that they drove Hassan right into the trap. Hastings tells him that one of their agents tried to head him off before the explosion and Rob says he better pay he got there in time. Cole Ortiz maneuvers out of his burning vehicle. He draws his weapon and heads towards Hassan's car. He calls security to another part of the motorcade and tries to open Hassan's door. Not knowing who Cole was, Tarin Faroush pulls his gun on Cole. Cole identifies himself and opens Hassan's door. Davros draws his weapon and moves towards Hassan but a car pulls up in front of him, stopping him. Cole assists Hassan and Tarin into the vehicle and tells the driver to move. He calls Dana Walsh, while Davros is moving away, to report that the assassin was posing as part of the security team. Dana tells Hastings that Hassan is safe. As Dana continues about security points, Cole and Davros exchange looks and realizes he's trying to escape. He tells Dana over the phone that he has the suspect and that he's entering a white low-rise north of the UN and that he is in pursuit. Jack receives the APB and heads towards the UN. Meanwhile Farhad Hassan, while in the limo with President Hassan's wife and daughter, contacts Davros, who informs him that the assassination failed and that he should leave now before he is captured. Farhad then kills a CTU agent and escapes. Back in the building, Davros captures Cole at gunpoint and forces him to call CTU to assist in his own escape. Cole instead reveals to CTU that Davros is with him but before he is executed, Jack intervenes and kills Davros with two bullets to the back. Jack inspects Davros's chest and finds various tattoos which he photographs and sends back to CTU. President Hassan arrives at CTU where he is informed by Brian Hastings that his brother was in fact the insider they were looking for. Hassan thanks Hastings for his rescue and asks that he see Meredith Reed. Chloe informs Hastings of the tattoos, who congratulates her on her role in averting the assassination. Dana Walsh informs Hastings that the tattoos on Davros match those of his hitmen and indicate membership in a Russian mob syndicate. She adds that the FBI had an undercover agent in the syndicate several years ago — Renee Walker — and that she is being brought in. Farhad Hassan calls an ally at a restaurant and asks why his brother is still alive. He is told that after he has the material in his possession none of that will matter. Farhad agrees to come to the restaurant. At the UN, President Taylor is reassured that there is no bomb and that President Hassan is at CTU. Rob Weiss advises her to call Hassan and persuade him to continue the peace talks. Taylor does not think the time is right but Weiss disagrees. They place the call and Hassan expresses his own embarrassment that his own brother was behind the attack. He confirms Weiss's fears that Farhad has a plan — regime change — and agrees to return to the UN to continue the talks. Back at CTU, Hassan informs Hastings that he will leave for the UN soon but wants to thank the agent who saved his life before he departs. Cole and Jack arrive with Davros's body. Jack expresses his desire to catch the last flight to Los Angeles and is informed by Chloe of the developments and that Renee is coming. Jack tells her not to tell her he is at CTU since she had not been returning his calls. Cole Ortiz delivers the body to medical and President Hassan approaches him to thank him for saving his life. At that moment a hazardous material alarm sounds from medical. Dr. Hendricks informs Cole that there are trace elements of radioactive contaminants — Uranium-235 — on the body. Cole wonders how Davros came into contact with weapons grade Uranium, Hassan says he might know and needs to speak to Brian Hastings. Chloe meets Renee Walker at the CTU helipad. Renee comments that she did not know that she was back at CTU to which Chloe answers that Morris lost his job and she asked to be reinstated. Chloe comments that Renee was working at a security firm and Renee answers that it didn't work out. Hastings informs Hassan that the material is in fact pure weapons grade uranium and asks him to explain. Hassan tells him that before the peace initiative his country had been near to developing nuclear weapons but that they had been unable to enrich enough uranium. Shortly after the peace talks began, his brother told him that someone who had access to decommissioned Soviet stockpiles had approached him with an offer for weapons grade uranium. He suspects that these are the same Russians who tried to kill him and that Davros's body indicates that the uranium is in the US. Hastings then orders Patty to give him the file on Renee's undercover operation. Renee is briefing Chloe and Dana on the Russian tattoos. She explains that they are supposed to be the symbol for a group called Red Square. The tattoos say something like 'Cut my arm, cut my leg, cut my head, I'll never tell' ... they are sworn to absolute secrecy and they will rather die than let the truth out. Hastings arrives and tells her that they need to find them, and asks her to go back undercover. After Renee's hesitation he offers to get her her badge back. Renee answers that she laid down her badge and doesn't want it back, but given the situation of rogue uranium in the hands of the Russian OC she is willing to go back in, for nothing in return. Jack is ready to leave and asks Chloe what happened with Renee. She tells him of CTU's plan and he goes to talk to Renee. After they greet Jack asks her if she thinks its a good idea to go under cover. He adds that he knows that she nearly killed Alan Wilson during her interrogation and that the FBI had to let her go. He does not think she is ready and notices scars on her arm that indicate a suicide attempt. Renee tells him to go to California and leave her to go to her briefing. Hastings releases Meredith Reed and apologizes for her detention. She meets Hassan and expresses her relief that he is unharmed. She admits that she told CTU about their affair but that he stood by her and that she now realizes what she means to him. Hassan says that after the assassination attempt he has realized that he cannot jeopardize everything that he has worked for. He says he is sorry and she leaves. Renee is briefing CTU on her undercover operation. She was working with a group of Russians, the leader of which — Vladimir Laitanan — was the one that first told her of Red Square. All members except for him were apprehended. Renee wants to find him through Ziya Dakhilov, a member of the group on parole. Dana comments that Ziya declined full immunity in exchange for Laitanan when he was arrested. Renee answers that she will be offering Ziya, and subsequently Laitanan the deal of lifetime: A buyer for the "rumored" nuclear material on the market. Cole Ortiz is suggested to be the buyer and Hastings will create offshore accounts of 100-200 million dollars, while Chloe works up the cover stories. in a kitchen]] Jack interrupts the meeting and asks to be alone with Hastings. Renee stays too. Jack expresses concerns about Renee's well-being and her ability to work undercover after 6 years. Hastings agrees with Renee in that she is CTU's only way in. Jack requests that he act as the buyer in order to go with Renee. Hastings agrees. At the restaurant, Sergei Bazhaev is informed that Farhad has arrived. His son expresses his worry that he is letting a man who is being hunted by half the country come to the restaurant. He says that they can find a new buyer but his father answers that Farhad is paying them more than anyone dreamed possible and on the verge of the biggest deal of their lives. Farhad enters and wants to see the rods. Sergei assures him that they will be on the same ship that takes him back to his country. Farhad wants to know where they are and won't pay until he has them. He wants proof of their existence. Sergei leads him into a back room of the kitchen, where his youngest son sits in pain from exposure of the uranium rods. Sergei explains that he was careless transporting the rods and is dying because of it. He says this is the proof Farhad is asking for and that the shipment will be ready in five hours. Chloe is briefing CTU on the cover story: They are fabricating and synchronizing travel materials mostly around Mexico City to provide a background for the covers for Renee and Jack for the last two years (since "Renee Zadan" was released from prison). Ziya Dakhilov is working in an auto-part store with a parole bracelet as a condition to his early release. Jack and Renee are en route now. Chloe contacts them to give them details of their stories. Renee shrugs her off and Jacks asks if she has a problem. Renee argues that she doesn't like being treated like an invalid and is disappointed that Jack doesn't trust her. At CTU Dana receives a phone call from Kevin Wade who continues to harass her from her house, commenting on her boyfriends pictures. Dana tells him that they are getting married. Kevin insists on calling her "Jenny" and when she protests he screams at her not to tell him what to do and to get back to the house. Dana says she will when she can. Jack and Renee arrive at the store and see Ziya closing up. Jack gives Renee a com unit and she enters the store. Ziya calls out that the store is closed but Renee enters and he recognizes her, asking when she got out of prison. Renee says she got out on good behavior and that she is looking from Vladimir with a business proposition. Ziya says that Vlad disappeared. Renee tells him to find him. Ziya shows her his parole bracelet saying that he can't go to or call Vladimir. Renee offers to get the bracelet off and leads him to a vice to hold it steady. She then gets a power saw and proceeds to cut off his thumb. Split screen: Jack gets out of the car and runs to the store. Kayla and Dalia are at the UN looking worried. Dana is leaning against the wall of a corridor at CTU. President Taylor is thinking about the human rights violations Omar is about to commit. President Hassan is en route to the UN, thinking about the traitors in his country. Ziya is passed out on the floor. Jack enters the store and shouts at Renee. Renee explains that Ziya was trapped but Jack shouts that this is over. Renee replies that she is only just getting started and tells him to find something to cauterize Ziya's wound. Tarin receives an SMS by Hassan's daughter who takes care of both her father and Tarin. Hassan asks who sent the SMS and Tarin lies by saying that it was the UN's security force - they're already waiting for them. Tarin pauses for a second, before asking if Hassan really immediately wants to go back to the UN instead of taking a rest. Hassan replies that if they were to postpone the peace talks Farhad will get his way. Hassan explains that Farhad constantly worked against him and that he should have been able to recognize him as a traitor. endorses him by saying that no one saw that coming. Hassan then says that Farhad is probably able to do even worse things and that the peace talks will be over if Farhad is able to get his hands on the uranium fuel rods. Tarin explains that they do their best to stop Farhad. When Hassan asks if their security forces made any progress Tarin replies that they do whatever they're told to do. Hassan asks Tarin if anything displeases him and the latter replies that Hassan arrests officials even though there's no evidence of any crime. Additionally they're closing the borders and raid several houses. The military patrols on the streets and the citizens are scared. Hassan then asks if he believes that they're making mistakes. Tarin replies that they're just worsening the situation - the media already talks about a reign of violence. Hassan then says that they will forbid the media to speak about such things. Then Hassan says that his own brother tried to kill him. Government officials from his own faction helped his brother. Hassan explains that they have to re-assert their control, otherwise their enemies will win and everything they were fighting for will count for nothing. Something needs to be done. Hassan explains that he has no choice and that Farhad forces him into doing this: he was almost able to destroy years of hard work in only one day. Hassan says that he's a traitor and as soon as they find him he's going to be punished. '' Episode credits Starring * Kiefer Sutherland as Jack Bauer * Mary Lynn Rajskub as Chloe O'Brian * Anil Kapoor as President Omar Hassan * Annie Wersching as Renee Walker * Mykelti Williamson as Brian Hastings * Katee Sackhoff as Dana Walsh * Chris Diamantopoulos as Rob Weiss * John Boyd as Arlo Glass * with Freddie Prinze Jr. as Cole Ortiz * and Cherry Jones as President Allison Taylor Guest starring * Jurgen Prochnow as Sergei Bazhaev * Nazneen Contractor as Kayla Hassan * Clayne Crawford as Kevin Wade * Doug Hutchison as Davros * Akbar Kurtha as Farhad Hassan * Jennifer Westfeldt as Meredith Reed * Necar Zadegan as Dalia Hassan * David Anders as Josef Bazhaev * Gene Farber as Oleg Bazhaev * Jon Sklaroff as Ziya Dakhilov * T.J. Ramini as Tarin Faroush * Johnny Wu as Phillip Lu * Jane McLean as Dr. Laura Hendricks * Lamont Thompson as Agent Manners Co-starring * Conrad Allan as Soldier * Heather Nauert Norby as Heather Nauert (as "News Anchor") Uncredited * Anthony Molinari as CTU agent Production staff Memorable quotes * Renee Walker: (to Jack) So here we are—me and my babysitter. * Jack Bauer: This is over…This is over! * Renee Walker: Maybe for you Jack, but I'm just getting started. * Renee Walker: (to Jack after cutting off an informant's thumb) Find something to cauterize that wound. Background information and notes * The name Ziya and the surname Bazhaev are used for the Russian characters. Ziya Bazhaev (1960 - 2000) was a real life Russian oil businessman of Chechen descent. Bazhaev is a common surname for Chechens and Ingushs in Russia. * The scrolling text on the CTU monitor seen at the beginning of the final act is partially taken from the Wikipedia article on Zona Rosa, a neighborhood of Colonia Juarez in Mexico City. * This episode marks the first time a sitting head of state (Omar Hassan) visits CTU. Fourteen hours later, in Day 8: 9:00am-10:00am, an officeholding US President visits CTU for the first time. * Omar's limo driver, an unnamed CTU agent, and the terrorist Davros were killed at the scene of the assassination attempt. When Heather Nauert reports that three people, including a police officer, were killed, she seems to be mistakenly referring to Davros, who was wearing an NYPD uniform at the time. See also * 7:00pm-8:00pm (disambiguation) Day 804 804 804